The invention relates to an endoscope system as well as to a supplementary module for an endoscope, and to endoscope optics for measuring and/or imaging three-dimensional structures.
Endoscopes are used for carrying out visual examinations of human, animal and technical cavities, with which a three-dimensional observation of objects is possible. Video endoscopes or video cameras which are used together with an endoscope, in contrast, only permit a two-dimensional observation. It is desirable with many applications to not only to be able to see a two-dimensional image but, for example, also to be able to represent three-dimensional structures of an object to be examined.